


Ghosts of Future Past

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kyungsoo is the Ghost Whisperer, M/M, Past!SeSoo, ghosts!au, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Kyungsoo can see ghosts and spends most of his time helping them move on, but Jongin wishes that the other look only at him instead.





	Ghosts of Future Past

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in February 2016, completed March 2016.  
> 2\. Cross-posted from AFF.

The first time Jongin sees him, he wasn’t taken aback by those huge eyes – ones that can remain open without blinking for a creepily extended time. Rather, it was the fact that those huge eyes were trained a few centimeters to his left, as if there was someone beside him and only the other could see him. There was also a constant cold breeze jabbing at his forehead, but he didn’t put much thought into it; assuming it was just the way the air con worked in here.

 

Jongin glanced in the direction the other was staring in, only to spot a hobo-looking guy picking his nose first on the sidewalk outside the café, before wiping his finger off on the store’s window. Either the shorter guy before him was staring because he felt offended by the stranger’s actions; he could be one of those neat freaks, those that carry around a bottle of sanitizer everywhere they go, but it didn’t seem likely according to Jongin. So he figured the other wasn’t really looking at the hobo after all, but at the _space_ beside him.

 

“Excuse me, sir… Can you step back a little? My friend here, Chanyeol, says that he was in the line first before you so rudely cut in in front of him.” The man gestured at the _space_ to Jongin’s left. The first thought he had was _Woah what a deep voice_ , but that was quickly followed up with a shocked _Wait, what?!_ He quickly looked to his side, only to blink in confusion and stare back at the other for there was no one there. _Who the fuck is Chanyeol?_ He frowned. “Sorry what?” Jongin tilted his head to the side and scratched at the back of his neck anxiously. The other man exhaled deeply with his fingers pinching the bridge of his own nose; it was the typical ‘this guy is too dumb for me to speak with, why do I even bother’ pose.

 

Jongin’s brows furrowed deeper when the other started muttering to the space to his left. There were constant side-glances aimed at him and Jongin couldn’t help but feel that they were talking about him. Question is who is _they_? There was clearly no one beside him in the line at Starbucks. _Unless I’m going crazy and this guy here can see ghosts…_ The thought itself was so ridiculous that he chuckled to himself, Jongin blinked spastically when the other suddenly stopped conversing with whomever it was that he was speaking with, only to turn to him with his hands cocked on his hips.

 

“Because we’re nice people, Chanyeol says you can go first.” He gestured for him to step forward when the queue moved. “You may proceed.” Jongin’s jaw remained unhinged as the other practically shoved him forward before taking his place behind him. Though he was facing the front, Jongin couldn’t help but try to focus on the words spoken directly behind him. You can’t deny the fact that he was partly freaked out, partly curious.

 

“It was just a weak one, Yeol, I didn’t even push him that hard… Why do you keep saying I’m violent?” He heard the short guy huff out before there was a period of silence until he spoke up again. “Right, your husband…” Jongin frowned for the other’s tone had switched to an apologetic one. “I’m sorry for reminding you of the way he died. I wasn’t trying to champion physical strength nor violence, forgive me.” Jongin turned his head around partially and almost choked on his own saliva when he saw the other hanging his head, body half folded in a bow facing the space beside him.

 

That was the first time Jongin questioned if there were really such things as ghosts in this world. The other was either a weirdo who likes speaking to himself in public or someone who can see the world of the supernatural; _which kind of makes him a weirdo too,_ either way. “A tall sized, Green Tea Latte with no whipped cream, please.” He tried to smile at the kind lady taking his order when it was finally his turn, but he was really trying to ignore whatever the hell it was that is going on behind him.

 

“Let me buy you a drink as an apology… the usual?” He heard him say before Jongin scooted to the side to wait for his order, watching, intrigued, as the guy sauntered up and slammed a twenty-dollar bill on the counter. The cashier had quite literally jumped in shock and Jongin tried hard to bite back his laugh. “Tell you what, I’ll get Baekhyun’s favorite too okay?” The beauty of the other’s smile momentarily blinded Jongin as he beamed to absolutely no one. “One Iced Mocha for me, and make it two hot Caramel Macchiato for this tall guy over here.” He gestured to his left and Jongin sniggered for the cashier looked as if she was about to faint.

 

“T-Tall guy?” The poor lady stammered and glanced back and forth between the other and the wall to the left. “I don’t think she can see you, Chanyeol.” The other pouted and Jongin’s heart clenched for whatever reason. “It’s okay, don’t cry.” Practically the entire shop was now staring as the other lifted his hand and moved it left and right, almost like he was stroking someone’s back consolingly. “You hurt his feelings!” The man scowled at the cashier before moving to settle on a couch at the far side of the café, his hands perched in a position that looked as if he was gently escorting someone. He didn’t forget to give the cashier and everyone else staring at them his best evil eye. Jongin sheepishly glanced away after he accidently met the other’s glare.

 

* * *

 

“Well, fuck me.” Jongin cursed, left hand clutching onto his cup of drink, right hand occupied with his pile of books, desperately trying not to drop anything. He looked left and right before sighing deeply, resigning himself to his ill fate. Because he failed to secure himself a seat before ordering, by the time he got his Green Tea Latte, every seat in the café had already been occupied; every seat except the remaining ones at the assumed ghost whisperer’s table. _Dumb Jongin!_ He groaned and hesitated. He didn’t walk twenty minutes under the hot sun with the intention to study his afternoon away at Starbucks, only to be denied a seat. Hence, he gritted his teeth and approached the man who was staring off into the distance through the store’s window.

 

“Uhm… Can I sit here?” Jongin whispered, tensing up when the other glanced up at him suddenly with those big unblinking eyes. A simple nod was all that he gave, and Jongin hurriedly placed down his cup and books before he spilled it all on the floor. “Thanks.” He added shyly before settling down. “You’re sitting on Chanyeol’s lap.” The other blurted out with a small frown playing on his face. Jongin yelped and jumped to the side at once, almost plastering himself to the window. “Sorry!” He panicked and glanced at the other with his puppy eyes. “There’s really someone here?” Jongin faced his side and stared down at the seat; he thought by staring hard enough, a face and body would somehow materialize in front of him.

 

“Obviously.” The other said it in such an offhanded manner. “But why are you staring at Chanyeol’s crotch?” Jongin yelped even louder and stared up at the man across him instead. _Beautiful_ was the first word that unexpectedly popped up in his mind as he watched the other’s face scrunch up, eyes twinkling, and an amused smile spreading on his cheeks, as he laughed heartily. Jongin avoided meeting the other’s eyes for the next couple of minutes as he stubbornly spread open his books, choosing to concentrate on the text rather than the other occupant and his ghost friend at his table.

 

“I’m Kyungsoo.” The other chirped and waved at him when Jongin glanced up slightly. He was contemplating whether to furnish his own name too, but he figured there wasn’t anything wrong if he did. “Jongin.” He murmured curtly before glancing down at his books again. “That’s Chanyeol.” The other introduced and Jongin wanted to roll his eyes because _I already know there’s a ghost who goes by the name of Chanyeol sitting beside me._ He took a sip of his latte instead.

 

“Are you studying? What are you studying? You should stop studying and chat with Chanyeol and I instead.” Kyungsoo rambled on without pauses in between, and Jongin could barely keep up with his words. He didn’t take the other for someone who’s so talkative. Jongin sighed, set down his pen and closed his book; he knew he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate if Kyungsoo insisted on conversing with him.

 

The latter looked so happy when Jongin finally turned his attention to him. “Finally we have someone who is willing to speak with us, Yeol!” Kyungsoo beamed and grabbed Jongin’s hands gratefully. “Thank you!” His touch was warm and Jongin didn’t move to remove his hands, although he was growing conscious of the many stares targeted at them from all corners of the café. “You don’t have other friends to talk to?” He frowned, watching as Kyungsoo’s smile slipped off his face. _That’s kind of sad._

 

“Not really, no…” The latter hung his head, pitiful pout on his face, and Jongin wanted to scold himself for making Kyungsoo’s mood go down. “I don’t have friends.” Kyungsoo looked up at him and Jongin’s breath hitched. “Only Chanyeol here… Occasionally, Jongdae will visit me and we will belt out Adele songs together. It’s great, but he hasn’t appeared in weeks and I MISS HIM!” Kyungsoo broke off into a wail and buried his face in his hands, leaving Jongin to gawk at the sudden change of events. “I miss our karaoke time too!” He had a ghost sitting by his side and a wailing ghost-whisperer across him; it was the most unusual experience in his life.

 

“Is Jongdae a g-ghost too?” He dared to ask and Kyungsoo peeked up at him from the gaps in between his fingers. “Uh huh…” Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up suddenly. “Unless the reason why Jongdae hasn’t been visiting me is because he has finally moved on?” There was so much hope in the other’s eyes. “Maybe he found Xiumin!” Jongin watched as Kyungsoo started clapping and hugging himself. “Okay…” Jongin whispered, eyes darting to observe the judging stares from the people around them. _Who is this Xiumin now?_ “Tell me about ghosts, Kyungsoo.” He asked in a bid to get the other to calm down and stop hugging himself.

 

“Ghosts are the absolute best!” Kyungsoo declared, “They’re much nicer beings than the living. Right, Chanyeol?” The other must have responded with a nod for Kyungsoo was smiling widely. “But then there are the real nasty ones too.” He shuddered, eyes blown wide open with a crazed look. “There was once an old lady who chased after me repeatedly… She kept waving her umbrella and threatened to whack me with it.” Kyungsoo squeaked, “But Chanyeol saved me from her.” He ended it off with a whisper before breaking out into a smile and standing to lean his upper body over the table, arms wrapped around thin air. It took quite awhile for Jongin to realize that he was most probably hugging Chanyeol to thank him.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Kyungsoo… why can you see them?” Jongin quickly added, “I mean, normal people can’t really see ghosts… only you?” He sipped at his drink while Kyungsoo shrugged. “I think I was twenty, that’s five years ago… My boyfriend and I got into an accident, and ever since I walked out of the ICU, that’s when my world was never the same ever again. Jongin felt a cold breeze by the side of his face but he ignored it. Kyungsoo looked so lost and sad that Jongin felt horrible for possibly bringing out bad memories that the other would have wanted to forget.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that…” Jongin attempted a cheery smile; he had always been bad at trying to console someone. “What about your boyfriend then, did he gain this special ability too?” His eyes widened in alarm with every word that came out of his mouth because _fuck, wrong question, dumb Jongin._ He started panicking because Kyungsoo looked a second away from bawling his eyes out. “Sehun didn’t make it.” The other whispered before he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. Jongin gulped and looked down. “I’m really sorry.” He eventually reached out to hold Kyungsoo’s hand in his, the latter looked up at him in shock. Jongin didn’t know why he did it, he just felt that he needed to; he felt the **unexplainable urge to comfort the other** and he acted on it. _Well, at least I got him to stop crying._ Jongin prides himself in accomplishing that.

 

He shivered and released his hands to rub his own neck. _Why is it so cold suddenly?_ Jongin frowned when Kyungsoo snorted. “Stop that!” The boy scolded the space to his left. _What’s going on?_ Sensing the confusion and silent question from Jongin, Kyungsoo jerked his head to the side. “Chanyeol’s upset that you made me upset by bringing up all that’s in the past again.” _Oh…_ Jongin frowned. “What’s he doing?” It was a question that he feared the answer to. Kyungsoo snorted once more. “His hand is currently sticking into your head if you’re wondering.” He took a moment to process it for it sounded absolutely ridiculous but Jongin shrieked the next second, clutching at his head and bolting up and off the seat.

 

Everyone in the café was staring at him like he was the crazy weird one now. _Just great._

 

“Stop that!” Jongin turned and shouted in the general direction he assumed Chanyeol was. He meekly sat himself down once more, not before checking with Kyungsoo if he was somehow sitting on the ghost again. “What is it that you want to ask? It’s okay, really…” The other nodded encouragingly. Kyungsoo had spotted Jongin nibbling on his bottom lip anxiously and he just knew that the other was curious about something. “I was just wondering if you’ve seen Sehun’s ghost then…” Jongin whispered in such a soft voice that Kyungsoo had to get Chanyeol to repeat what he had said.

 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo looked down at his clasped hands. “I haven’t, sadly.” Jongin was about to _try_ and offer a word of solace when Kyungsoo interjected. “Do you know why I can see ghosts like Chanyeol, Jongin?” He stared at Jongin who had frozen midway. The latter merely shook his head, allowing Kyungsoo to go on. “It’s only because they haven’t moved on.” He nodded, a sad smile on his face as he stared at the space beside Jongin. “Chanyeol hasn’t moved on.” Kyungsoo stirred his drink absentmindedly. “Ghosts will only move on when they have reunited with their soulmate’s ghost.”

 

Jongin cocked his head to the side. “I’ve been trying to help Chanyeol seek out Baekhyun… Baekhyun is his husband who passed a couple of years after he did.” Kyungsoo sighed. “We haven’t found his ghost yet, BUT WE WON’T GIVE UP!” He raised his voice and nodded determinedly at Chanyeol; almost like he was reassuring the ghost, pledging himself to the ‘I will help you find your soulmate’ cause. Jongin didn’t know why he found the other’s random outbursts adorable, even endearingly so. In fact, it was only now that he’d realized Kyungsoo was quite the looker himself, what with his plush cherry lips and those big (no longer creepy) but beautiful eyes. _No, no, no. What are you thinking, Kim Jongin!_ He shook his head to snap himself out of his reverie.

 

“So you know what’s sad?” Kyungsoo turned to ask him suddenly. “About what?” Jongin blurted out, he hadn’t really been paying attention since he had noticed how some of the other’s features looked attractive to him. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him but continued on nonetheless. “A ghost will only move on when they find their soulmate’s ghost.” Jongin nodded, following the other’s train of thought. “But since I haven’t met my ex-boyfriend’s ghost…” It was clear what Kyungsoo was insinuating.

 

“It could mean that I’m not his soulmate and he has already met them and moved on.” Jongin didn’t know what to say to delete away the sad frown on Kyungsoo’s face. For some reason though, **he was kind of glad that it’s possible Kyungsoo wasn’t Sehun’s soulmate**. “I loved him so much…” The other stared down forlornly at his lap. “I still miss him, and I do still love him.” Jongin chose to stare out of the window instead; he couldn’t describe what he was feeling. _Why do I feel sad, not for Kyungsoo, but sad in general?_ “There’s some part of me that is still wishing I _am_ his soulmate, I just haven’t found Sehun’s ghost yet, you know?” He chuckled softly, but there was no humor and lightheartedness in this.

 

“I know I sounded pathetic right? Just ignore what just came out of my mouth.” Kyungsoo leaned his face against the table and doodled at the surface with his index finger. “You’re not pathetic, Kyungsoo.” Even Jongin himself was surprised at how tender his voice sounded, much less Kyungsoo. “What you just said… it just shows what a dedicated man you are, and to me, that’s very admirable.” Jongin’s smile was genuine and it coached a similar one out of the other. The pair was stuck in a trance for a couple more seconds just smiling at each other; **it felt so natural just looking at each other** , when Jongin felt a stabbing cold at his abdomen. He folded in half right away, clutching at his stomach with a pained expression etched out on his face.

 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo roared before showing Jongin concern. “Are you okay? Stupid Chanyeol” He stuck his tongue out to the side, “J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s bottom lip wobbled as he stared at the other boy who was still bent over. “I’m okay.” Jongin wheezed out, a strained smile making its way onto his face to reassure the other when he sat up weakly. “Why did he do that? I felt like he’d just drove his entire fist in my body.” He grimaced. “Yeah, why did you do that?” Kyungsoo glared at the said ghost.

 

All of a sudden, a pink blush appeared on the other’s face and Jongin couldn’t help but wonder what the other had heard from Chanyeol for him to react in such a manner. “What did he say?” Jongin eyed him curiously. “Nothing!” The speed in which he had replied was even more suspicious than the nervy way his eyes started darted around; as if Kyungsoo was determined not to make eye contact with Jongin. “It’s not like that!” Kyungsoo hissed at Chanyeol before folding his arms across his chest, as if doing so would add certainty to his words. Jongin has a faint idea what the pair could be conversing about, and it brought a faint blush onto his own pair of cheeks too.

 

 _“I didn’t like how you two were staring at each other like a pair of smitten love-struck couple.”_ Kyungsoo hiccupped when he thought back to what Chanyeol had told him after he had asked why did he punch Jongin in the gut. _We weren’t staring… I don’t feel that way about him!_ Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol, hoping that his message was conveyed. He scoffed when the ghost simply rolled his eyes at him instead.

 

Kyungsoo eyed Jongin secretly. The other was indeed attractive; he’d give him that. Also, they had chemistry; there was an **indescribable pull he felt towards the other**. But the main question was if he liked the other in that way. One – they’d only just met, not more than an hour ago; it’s almost impossible for him to have developed feelings for the other already. _Almost_. There are times when the heart chooses for its owner rather than the more logical mind. Two – up to a couple of minutes ago, Kyungsoo had been convinced that he was still in love with his dead boyfriend. He didn’t even know the answer himself. Granted, speaking with Jongin has been a pleasure. But would that qualify as liking someone?

 

So when Chanyeol smirked at him and pointed between them, asking, _“Don’t lie, you are beginning to fancy him, am I not right?”_ Kyungsoo still shook his head because he was stubborn as a mule. But in actual fact, he didn’t look all that sure of his decision. _“Just you wait and see how this pans out, Kyungsoo. Trust me on this. You guys even have that naturel **soulmate** feel, I’m not even kidding._ ” Kyungsoo blatantly ignored Chanyeol’s suggestive wink, but looking at Jongin wasn’t an option either because now he’d blush whenever he makes eye contact with the other. _But what does this say of my feelings for Sehun? Would liking Jongin mean that I’m betraying Sehun?_ He was utterly confused. Kyungsoo sighs and buries his face on the table’s surface, figuring it would be better if he didn’t think at all.

 

* * *

 

“You really didn’t have to come.” Kyungsoo gave a shy glance to his side where Jongin was shuffling on his two feet, seemingly looking out of place and feeling a little awkward. “It’s okay…” Jongin smiled kindly, shuffling his books in his arms. “I felt like I knew him on a personal front, hence why I decided to follow you here.” Kyungsoo nodded and the two faced front to stare at the two graves before them. It was a far cry from his initial intention of studying the afternoon away, or rather, _attempting_ to study the afternoon away; instead, Jongin finds himself following the man he just met and his ghostly companion to a public cemetery an hour bus ride away from the city.

 

“That’s Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo pointed to the mound on the right, a wistful smile on his face. It was a young couple’s resting place; that much was evident from the two photographs on the tombstones. A bright cheery-looking young man was beaming at him through the photo and Jongin bowed his head as a sign of respect at once; also, because he felt sad all of a sudden, a wave of emotions just taking over his body. _He looked so young and happy, why did he have to die?_ Jongin couldn’t help but wonder.

 

“It’s so sad…” He murmurs as Kyungsoo glanced over at him. Jongin has always been emotional at heart, following his feelings most of the time instead of rational thinking. His mother and close friends often labeled him a softie, but in the best way because it also meant that he had the heart of an angel. “What’s Chanyeol doing?” He sniffled softly and peered down at Kyungsoo, a half-attempted smile on his face. It took quite a while for the other to respond; Kyungsoo seemingly stuck in a trance, eyes locked on Jongin’s figure.

 

“W-What he always does…” Jongin doesn’t question the shy blush on the other’s face as he turned to point at the mound of earth on the left. “He’s lying spread-eagled on Baekhyun’s grave and kissing the earth.” Kyungsoo smiled fondly. “I’ve always admired his beautiful love for his husband.” He beamed up at Jongin and there was only one thought on the latter’s mind as he stared at the other’s heart-shaped smile. _I admire your beautiful face…_ Jongin smiled dopily for a second before clearing his throat and putting on his straightest face. Kyungsoo giggled and placed the two cups of Caramel Macchiato in front of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s grave.

 

“Chanyeol brought you your favorite drink again, Baek! For the second week in a row… it’s about time you show yourself hmm?” Kyungsoo called out. Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s eyes scanned their surroundings before a pout made his way onto his face and all the light dimmed from his eyes. “I thought today would be the day...” The shorter mumbled under his breath and plopped himself down, sitting cross-legged in front of his friends’ graves. Jongin barely hesitated to settle down beside Kyungsoo. “It’s okay” He smiled and patted the other’s thigh, “Just keep the faith… I’m sure Baekhyun will come back to Chanyeol soon.” Once Jongin was done with his words, he stared silently while facing the front.

 

“You know…” Jongin nibbled on his bottom lip, not knowing how best to put his words across. “I’ve always felt this wave of sadness taking over me whenever I visit cemeteries or other places like this _you know_ …” Kyungsoo folded his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, facing sideways so he could look at Jongin when the latter spoke. “It’s not like I knew all the dead personally, when they were still alive that is.” He quickly corrected himself and Kyungsoo chuckled. “But just the topic of death itself… seeing all these young faces especially” Jongin gestured to the two tombstones before them, “why is fate so cruel as to rob them of their chance to live for a much longer time?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “That’s just the way life works; we all have a big red expiry date over us, and everyday we inch closer to it, we don’t even know when it comes until you wake up one day, realizing that no one notices you anymore because you’re gone, erased from the world of the living.” He said sadly. Jongin sighed and nodded. “I once witnessed death in the most cruel of ways…” He hesitated in his speech but found the will to continue on when Kyungsoo gave him an encouraging nod. “I saw this car accident, perhaps a couple of years ago? I can’t remember exactly when…” Jongin’s breath hitched. “Happened right in front of me as I was on my way home from school.”

 

“There was this man, in his early twenties I would say… he had so much blood on his body and I was the closest one to him.” No matter how much he tried blinking the tears away, they still stubbornly flowed from Jongin’s eyes. “I tried to help him _really_ … I was in pre-med, but one look at him and I knew he wasn’t going to be able to make it.” Kyungsoo rubbed the other’s back consolingly. “Don’t keep it in, Jongin… Just let it all out.” He whispered to the said man, he could tell from how emotional Jongin was that he’d kept all this within him for the longest time. “I don’t even remember his name, in fact, I chose not to remember his name because putting a name to his face will only haunt me more.” Jongin continued.

 

“He was dying in front of me, and I even pledged to myself that I was going to be a great surgeon, that I was going to save many lives and make a big difference in society when I graduate; he was dying in front of me and I couldn’t even save him.” Jongin sobbed openly, not caring if he cried ugly because he knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind. _It’s not your fault,_ Kyungsoo wanted to say. “But you know what pains me more than that?” Jongin glanced up at him from behind his tears. Kyungsoo shook his head lightly.

 

“He was in so much pain, just creeping closer and closer to death’s door, but instead of asking for help for himself, the young man kept screaming for the paramedics to save his boyfriend who was still stuck in the overturned car.” Jongin buried his face in his hands and Kyungsoo shuffled closer to wrap the other in a hug, bringing him close to his chest. “It was just so heartbreaking for me to witness that, and I wanted to help him but he died just like that…” Kyungsoo held onto the other tightly. “Don’t blame yourself, Jongin. It was an accident. He didn’t die because of you. Please don’t cry.” He whispered into the other’s ear.

 

It took a while before the younger’s breathing calmed down. “I’m okay now…” Jongin finally spoke up after his earlier breakdown, though he found himself shivering slightly after he plucked himself from his past memories. “Oh.” Kyungsoo jolted once he realized that Jongin was shivering. “You can stop hugging him now, Chanyeol.” He told the ghost who must have tried to comfort Jongin too. Strangely enough, Jongin wasn’t even fazed or weirded out now at the thought of ghost Chanyeol being around him. “I’m sorry for crying all over your shirt, I didn’t know what got into me.” He frowned and stared down at the wet patches on the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt. “It’s fine!” The other waved his apology away and smiled fondly at him.

 

“You’re a good man, Jongin.” Kyungsoo voiced out finally. “Your heart is pure like no other, and you’re going to grow to be the best surgeon in this country. Trust me.” Jongin grew shy at the other’s praise. “You’re a good man too, Kyungsoo.” He rushed out, frowning slightly when the other merely snorted. “It’s true!” He almost shouted. Kyungsoo shook his head again. “I’m just the lonely weirdo who sees things others can’t… I know what they say about me. I see the judging stares people give me when I’m out in public.” He looked down sadly. “The only friends I have are ghosts. I’m a failure, Jongin. Unlike you.”

 

Jongin frowned when Kyungsoo grimaced. “You’ve got your whole life planned out, you’re going to be a surgeon… and I’m happy for you.” The shorter male patted Jongin’s knee. The latter frowned at once. “Don’t say that! I happen to really like you and I think you’re a great person. Look at Chanyeol…” He didn’t actually know where the ghost was, but he just pointed to Baekhyun’s grave, assuming that Chanyeol had returned to his previous spot. Kyungsoo giggled and shifted his lifted arm to point at the space beside him instead.

 

“You’re quite literally a ghost matchmaker of sorts… genuinely helping loved ones reunite to move on to the afterlife.” Jongin smiled at the other, “No one put you up to this, but yet, you find so much joy in doing so… you’re an angel, Kyungsoo,” He rambled on, not noticing that the other’s face had turned an embarrassing shade of red, “right, Chanyeol?” There was a stabbing cold on his right arm so he assumes the ghost agrees with him. Kyungsoo was practically hiding his face in his hands, too shy, and not quite used to being praised. The sight was so endearing Jongin felt his heart swell.

 

He was too caught up in staring at Kyungsoo that he was taken aback when the other suddenly screamed and lunged himself at him. “W-What…” Jongin barely reacted in time, arms coming up to catch Kyungsoo when the other threw himself to him. “OH MY GOD, JONGIN!” Kyungsoo kept screaming and bouncing up and down on his lap, Jongin had to concentrate really hard not to feel aroused for the other was kind of rubbing himself against his lower half. The other was smiling so brilliantly that Jongin found his own lips curling up to imitate the other’s too. “What’s got you so happy all of a sudden, Kyungsoo?” He murmured, not at all fazed that his mouth was an inch away from Kyungsoo’s ear.

 

“Sshhh!” The other shushed him at once, palm sliding over to cover Jongin’s mouth. The latter’s eyes widened to a comical size because Kyungsoo’s face was suddenly so close to his. _What’s that nice strawberry smell?_ Jongin leaned his nose against the other’s bed of hair and subtly sniffed. “I can’t believe it!” Kyungsoo whispered, excited eyes meeting Jongin’s. “What’s going on? Is it Chanyeol?” The latter smiled giddily at the other. Kyungsoo nodded frantically before spinning his head around to stare at the space between the two graves. “He’s sprinting down the hill now. I think it’s Baekhyun, I can’t believe it. He’s here… He’s finally here!” He started giggling and Jongin couldn’t stop himself from tracing over every feature of the other’s face.

 

Because _somehow_ , when Kyungsoo is happy, Jongin isn’t feeling that far off.

 

“I wasn’t even paying attention...” Kyungsoo smiled at the sight of the pair of lovers locked in an embrace. “He must have came out of nowhere because even Chanyeol looks shell-shocked. They’re down there.” Kyungsoo pointed. Jongin couldn’t see them, but the way the other was describing it all to him, he could very well imagine Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s reunion. “Their height difference is really adorable.” Kyungsoo cooed. It was when the pair started kissing that he turned the other way to wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck, the moment too intimate for outsiders to witness. The latter was taken by surprise, freezing up when the smaller hugged him, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, he was probably more surprised at how **natural** this felt.

 

* * *

 

“Chanyeol has never mentioned that Baekhyun was this loud and talkative.” Kyungsoo whispered into his ear a couple of minutes later, eliciting an amused laugh from Jongin. It had been awkward when they’d sprung apart earlier, both boys blushing up a storm because as intimate as the Chanyeol-Baekhyun kiss had been, their hug wasn’t considered that far off either; to add to that, Jongin and Kyungsoo had only just met, as compared to the married pair.

 

“I wasn’t insulting your Baekhyun, Yeol.” Kyungsoo scowled and snapped out suddenly in the direction of the ghosts. Jongin watched as Kyungsoo put on a smile. “Hi Baekhyun, nice to finally meet you.” He bowed slightly, and Jongin felt inclined to greet the other too (despite not being able to see the newcomer). “W-What?” Kyungsoo was spluttering all of a sudden, which made Jongin curious of what the ghosts had said. “What did he say?” The latter asked. Kyungsoo shot him a panicked look, before he was shaking his head frantically. “He didn’t say anything!” But the wild blush on his face was telling enough.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kyungsoo mouthed to Baekhyun, who like Chanyeol, had a teasing face on. _What brats._ Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the pair. “I’ve only just met you, but I hate you already!” He growled when Baekhyun sniggered and gave him a very lewd wink, all the while glancing in Jongin’s direction. “What’s going on?” Jongin asked; he looked utterly clueless. Which makes him even cuter in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Of course, the obnoxious Chanyeol and Baekhyun would notice the faint blush on his cheeks. “N-Nothing!” Kyungsoo cried out, placing his hands on Jongin’s shoulders and shoving the poor boy away in a bid to distract him from the ghostly pair. He didn’t forget to make shooing gestures at the pair. _I can’t wait for you guys to leave me alone!_ Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue at them when Jongin wasn’t looking.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t leave me alone!” Kyungsoo wailed. To Jongin, the other looked delirious; Kyungsoo must have had a death grip on Chanyeol’s leg. The man was even lifted in the air several times, Chanyeol no doubt trying to shake Kyungsoo off. “Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispered softly before walking up to grab hold of the other. “You know Chanyeol has to leave…” The man was almost inconsolable as he sobbed against Jongin’s chest. It’s finally time for Chanyeol to leave, especially since he’d been reunited with Baekhyun; it was time for the pair of soulmates to move on. “I know that…” Kyungsoo whimpered, “But I’m gonna miss you so much!” He tried grabbing out at the ghost, but he must have failed for his hands fell limply at his side. “We’ve been friends for more than four years! Who’s gonna save me from the crazy old lady now?” Kyungsoo cried out.

 

Because Jongin couldn’t stand watching Kyungsoo cry, he boldly declared, “I will” not meeting the other’s eyes after for he realized how corny it could have sounded to the other. “You will?” Kyungsoo was looking at him with such hopeful eyes that Jongin finds himself gulping. He probably didn’t realize the commitment he’d just made by saying that. “Okay, you can leave now.” Kyungsoo joked, but at least his tears have stopped now. “But seriously, I’m going to miss you.” He walked up to embrace Chanyeol (and Baekhyun). Jongin stayed a step back; he didn’t want to deprive Kyungsoo of his last few moments with his long-time friend.

 

There was a cold swipe at his cheek suddenly. Jongin frowned, not at all sure if it was Chanyeol or Baekhyun that might have caused it, and not at all sure if the other was trying to caress his cheek or slap him across the face. He felt a cold touch on his shoulders and smiled. “Even if we’ve never _met_ \- you know what I mean…” Jongin brought his hands up and attempted to hug the ghost; near impossible since he couldn’t see him at all, “I’m still glad you found your soulmate and will move on together, Chanyeol.” His eyes met Kyungsoo’s; the other was staring at him with a strange look on his face. Jongin decided not to ask when Kyungsoo’s face turned red for the umpteenth time that day, even the tip of his ears were red now, as he knew the other wouldn’t give him a satisfactory reply.

 

“So how does it work?” Jongin folded his arms across his chest and side-eyed Kyungsoo. “They’ll just drift off to the sky.” The other replied simply. He pointed in a certain direction and Jongin strained his eyes to look. “Look at that small cloud over there, Jongin!” Kyungsoo exclaimed suddenly, body drawing up so close to Jongin’s, the latter felt it a little hard to breathe because his nose was suddenly attacked by that sweet, sweet strawberry scent of the other’s shampoo. “I figured this out somewhere along my third time witnessing ghosts as they move on.” Kyungsoo clung onto Jongin’s arm and pointed at a particular cloud. “That cloud will kind of break up into two smaller wisps, wait for it…” He whispered. “There!” Kyungsoo yelled suddenly, startling Jongin. “Did you see that?” He looked up at the other with such excited eyes that Jongin couldn’t help but smile at him. “That’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun drifting pass it!”

 

Kyungsoo clapped his hands in glee before waving at the sky. “Isn’t it amazing?” He asked. Jongin hummed in agreement. “Yeah, pretty amazing…” He smiled eyes, never leaving the other’s face. It was then that he knew how completely sold he was by the other standing beside him. Do Kyungsoo had a firm grip on his heart, and honestly, Jongin didn’t know if he wanted the other to ever let go. He smiled when Kyungsoo turned to face him, still blabbering and gesturing on excitedly about how ghosts will dart through the clouds as they made their way through the sky and to the heavens. _You’re amazing_ , he thought.

 

* * *

 

“Can I have your number?” Jongin almost choked on his own saliva when Kyungsoo very boldly shoved his phone in his face. They were sat in the bus, only a couple of minutes in on their hour journey back to the city. “N-Number?” He almost squeaked, watching as Kyungsoo nodded hastily and side-eyed him. Jongin frowned and turned to face the front. _Weird…_ There wasn’t anyone else on the bus apart from them and the bus driver. “Hurry.” Kyungsoo hissed in his ear and Jongin quickly punched in his digits before handing the phone back to the other. “What’s wrong?” Jongin whispered after awhile. Kyungsoo didn’t even reply him; too focused on typing on the device.

 

Jongin’s eyes widened when he heard the soft buzz of his phone, indicating that he had a text message. The other was eyeing him weirdly, making darting glances down to Jongin’s pocket. _Read the message!!!!_ It seemed to be what Kyungsoo was trying to convey. “You?” Jongin mouthed, rushing to retrieve his phone when the other gave him an eye roll and very insistent nod of the head.

 

From: 010-8139-1214

**There’s a creepy (but kinda cute) boy staring at me!!! He’s been following me from the cemetery (TT _TT)**

 

Jongin frowned. Not so much because there was another ghost in their presence, but more so because Kyungsoo had called another boy (albeit he’s a ghost) cute. His thoughts were interrupted when the other let out a soft squeak before leaning his head against the crook of Jongin’s neck. The latter’s eyes bulged at once, head shifting slightly to the side to glance down at the other’s face.

 

“No, I can’t date you because I already have a boyfriend!” Kyungsoo rushed out while smiling widely. _Boyfriend?!_ Jongin jolted, but he soon played it cool when he felt Kyungsoo pinch his sides. Also because he realized that he was the supposed “boyfriend” of the other. “This is my boyfriend, Jongin.” Kyungsoo gestured at his face carelessly before leaning his head against Jongin’s shoulder again. “HI!” The latter half-yelled out for Kyungsoo had nudged him quite suddenly (and quite painfully, I must add) in his ribs. “I’m Jongin, Kyungsoo’s b-b-boyfriend.” He attempted to smile. Because he didn’t really know where the ghost was, Jongin just smiled while facing straight ahead. He could hear Kyungsoo slapping his forehead from beside him. Both boys were oblivious to the freaked out expression on their bus driver’s face. After all, Jongin was still smiling _creepily_ at absolutely nothing.

 

“You and I can’t be together, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo stressed each and every word that came out of his mouth; as if the more serious he appeared while saying it, the more the ghost- Junmyeon would believe him. “Jongin and I are very much in love.” A furious blush emerged on Jongin’s face when Kyungsoo practically smushed his cheeks against his. If he just turned to face the other slightly, he was more than confident that their lips would meet in an innocent kiss. Knowing this, Jongin was actually kind of tempted to act blur and earn a peck from the other.

 

“Oh yeahhhhh…” Jongin squeaked out. “L O V E, LOVE!” He giggled and leaned his head against Kyungsoo’s. Both boys side-eyed each other before lifting an arm each over their heads, forming a big heart shape. “Yes, so go away now, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo let out a very forceful laugh before making shooing gestures with his other hand. They didn’t notice that the bus driver was now shooting them very alarmed stares. “Bye bye!” Jongin cried out cheerily before dropping his arm when Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh. “He’s gone?” He whispered, not dropping his other arm, the one that was still connected to Kyungsoo’s in a heart shape above their heads, until Kyungsoo hummed and nodded.

 

There was quite a period of awkward silence that transcended upon them before Jongin decided to break the silence. “You get that a lot?” He laughed lightly and asked. Kyungsoo scowled and slapped his arm lightly. “More often than you think.” He pouted. Jongin quickly averted his eyes when he saw the other’s lips pucker. “I don’t know why all these ghosts love to follow me around… Well, Chanyeol did mention before that apparently I have this kind of glow around me?” Kyungsoo shrugged, “Almost like I’m a beacon attracting others to my side?” Jongin hummed. “But isn’t it kind of scary though, being followed by others you don’t know?” He asked. “Do you get a lot of ghosts chasing after you like how the one called Junmyeon was earlier?”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t even hesitate to nod at once. “Previously I had Chanyeol with me… he was the one who always helps me drive them away. My protector.” He smiled gently. “But now… He’s gone now” Kyungsoo spared Jongin a look, and somehow the latter got it instantaneously. “I’ll protect you.” Jongin blurted out, only to look shyly away. There was an indescribable look on Kyungsoo’s face. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Jongin.” He whispered. “I’m not lying!” Jongin rushed out confidently. “I mean-”

 

“-We’re friends now right?” He attempted a smile, one that Kyungsoo found himself copying. “F-Friends do such things for one another.” Jongin stuttered because _I rather be more than a friend to you Kyungsoo, but I’m not voicing it out now because I understand it’s too soon and I don’t want to freak you out._ He gulped, “You can count on me.” Kyungsoo broke out into the most brilliant of smiles. “You’ll be my friend, Kim Jongin?” The other whispered softly. “Of course.” Jongin nodded. _Friend, boyfriend, lover… I’ll be anything you want me to be, Kyungsoo._ He wasn’t expecting the other to lean over and pull him into a tight hug.

 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo whispered into his shoulder. “Thank you for being my first friend who isn’t a ghost, Kim Jongin.” The latter didn’t know what’s more heartbreaking; that an angel like Kyungsoo doesn’t have anyone to call his friend, or that he was labeled the other’s _friend_ when in fact, Jongin wished he could be considered as someone _more_.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?” Jongin yawned loudly and rubbed at his eyes before glancing, irritated, at his bedside alarm. The big red numbers “01:09” made him groan. “Who’s this?” He half-growled into his phone. _I shouldn’t have picked up the call. Dumb Jongin._ He was about to hang up for the other person on the line remained silent, but soon, a soft whisper came through, and all his previous thoughts flew away. “Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded off, and it had him sitting up, alert, in a second. “What’s wrong, Soo?” He whispered worriedly. “I’m scared Jongin.” Kyungsoo sniffled, and that was the decisive moment really. Despite it being dead in the middle of the night, Jongin was dressed and walking out to his parked car, phone never leaving his ear, even before Kyungsoo whispered in his very soft voice. “I need you, Jongin.”

 

* * *

 

“He’s there.” Kyungsoo whimpered and pointed to a dark corner of his room. Jongin barely glanced in that direction before his hand on Kyungsoo’s arm was slowly guiding the other back to his bed. “Sleep, Soo.” He tucked Kyungsoo into bed before he slid in under the covers as well. Having been friends for slightly more than a month now, the two boys had grown really close over time; there was just a natural air of chemistry between both that they two cherished. It wasn’t even awkward now, being in the same bed. Kyungsoo let out a contented sigh when Jongin tucked his head against the crook of his own neck. Somehow, the other’s scent has always been comforting to him. “I’m here now.” Jongin whispered once more before he himself shut his eyes. “I’ll always be.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t even keep the smile from forming on his face as he watched Junmyeon’s ghost fade away. _Thank you, Jongin._ He leaned his face against the other’s neck and allowed sleep to lure him in. Kyungsoo knew that he shouldn’t be calling for Jongin’s help as and when he meets a ghost he’d like to stop from following him, pestering him. But somehow, the other’s presence had grown on him. So much so that Kyungsoo doesn’t even feel bad waking the other up at insane times just because he needed the other’s company. **Because he knows Jongin will always come running if he calls.**

 

* * *

 

“Where did you say you’re going?” Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side, eyes never leaving Jongin’s face as they stood at the bus stop. The taller had a sad smile on his face all this while. “Remember the story I told you that day when we first met?” Jongin asked. “The first life I couldn’t save…” Kyungsoo frowns but nods all the same, “The nameless boy.” Jongin nodded, surprised that the other still remembered the little fact he’d mentioned – that he didn’t even know the name of the boy who had died in his arms. Kyungsoo didn’t like it when the other thinks back to that moment because no matter how many times he insists that it wasn’t Jongin’s fault, that the other couldn’t have possibly saved the other, he knows the younger will always blame himself; the younger will always bear the weight for witnessing that accident. Jongin shifts the bouquet of flowers in his right hand to his other.

 

“I try to pay my respects to him every year.” Jongin eyes Kyungsoo. “Will you come with me?” He asked. Even though Kyungsoo had half a mind to say “no”, he found himself nodding anyways. Thinking back to the many times Jongin had accompanied him because Kyungsoo asked him to, the latter felt that it would be selfish of him to deny the other if he said “no” to him now. That was just an excuse though, because Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit that he’d grown reliant of Jongin. Where one goes, the other follows.

 

* * *

 

“I thought you would be kind of used to cemeteries by now.” Jongin stifled a laugh when Kyungsoo dodged to hide behind his back. The former also feels proud that the other finds his presence comforting. “Don’t laugh!” Kyungsoo whined, “You don’t see what I see… there’s so many of them here, and not all are that pleasant on the eye.” Jongin frowned and held the other closer when he felt him shuddering. “I’ve only been to the cemetery where Chanyeol’s been laid to rest, that’s all.” He squeaked and hid his face in Jongin’s jacket. The latter could feel a cold breeze all over himself and he scowled and swung his arms around wildly. “Go away! Stop bothering Kyungsoo!” He huffed.

 

“You’ve not been to _you know_ \- Sehun’s grave?” Jongin whispered, half afraid that he’d set Kyungsoo off for mentioning his dead boyfriend. But thankfully, the other merely shook his head. “I don’t even know where he’s buried.” Kyungsoo frowned. “His parents didn’t really approve of our relationship.” He explained when he spotted the confused look in Jongin’s eyes. The two strode down the row of tombstones, Jongin leading the way to the far corner he’d been visiting for the past five years. “They didn’t even tell me where they’d buried him.” Jongin sighed and rubbed at the small of the other’s back. Kyungsoo looked down at his feet sadly. “All these years, and I haven’t really said my proper goodbyes.” He trudged beside Jongin.

 

The latter pulled the other to a stop when they finally reached the grave of the person they’d come for. After stepping forward to lay the flowers on the grass and bowing in respect, Jongin took his place by Kyungsoo’s side and silence washed over them. “He’s the guy that I mentioned, Soo. Doesn’t he look young?” Jongin stared sadly. _He didn’t deserve to die_ he wanted to add. Kyungsoo, who had been facing down all this while, finally raised his head and paid attention to what’s in front of him.

 

He couldn’t stop the wrangled sob that emerged from his lips.

 

Because, not only was the young face (Jongin had mentioned) beyond familiar, Kyungsoo also couldn’t unsee the ghost that was leaning casually against his own tombstone. There was a sad smile on the ghost’s face; a face that Kyungsoo sorely missed. Jongin’s jaw dropped when he watched Kyungsoo fall to his knees, body heaving as he tried to reign in his heavy crying. “Soo?” Jongin knelt down beside the other at once, arms pulling Kyungsoo close to his chest. “Please don’t cry, Kyungsoo. You know it hurts me when you do.” He muttered.

 

He was even more shocked when Kyungsoo forced his hands between their bodies and shoved Jongin away from him. “Sehun… Sehun…” Jongin frowned as he finally heard the words leaving the other’s mouth repeatedly. He turned to look at the tombstone, finally paying attention to the words carved below the photo. And Jongin felt his entire world stopping. _Because how did he not realize?_ “I-I didn’t know, S-Soo.” He choked out, feeling sorry. Jongin tried to huddle closer to the other, but it only forced Kyungsoo to back away from him even more.

 

Jongin’s breath hitched when he saw Kyungsoo bring his arms up, almost as if he was hugging someone. It was then that it dawned on him. _Kyungsoo’s hugging Sehun… He’s here._ Jongin tore his eyes away from the sight because somehow, it pained him to be a witness to their reunion of sorts. That’s when Jongin _knew_. He’d fallen for Kyungsoo, and it hurts because there’s a possibility that the other was still in love with his boyfriend who died. And it hurts because Jongin thinks he’d never hold a place in the other’s heart.

 

* * *

 

 _“You still look the same, Soo.”_ Sehun smiled, hand coming up to caress Kyungsoo’s soft cheek. The tear tracks were still obvious on the latter’s face. “And you still look like the boy I love.” Kyungsoo whispered, not noticing how Jongin’s figure had tensed and the hurt that had flashed across the other’s face. “I’ll leave you guys to talk.” Jongin rushed out before he stalked away. Kyungsoo didn’t even notice the other leaving for he was too focused on Sehun and no one else but Sehun. “I missed you so much.” He blinked before wiping at the lone tear that slid out from his eyes. _“Oh Kyungie…”_ Sehun sighed and wrapped his arms around the other’s body once more.

 

“Why did you have to leave me, Hunnie?” Kyungsoo choked out. “Do you know how I felt when I woke up in the hospital that day, without you by my side? And when I knew that you’d left me for good.” He stared down at his lap sadly. “I wanted to kill myself.” Kyungsoo whispered. _“Don’t say that, Do Kyungsoo!”_ Kyungsoo’s head snapped up at Sehun’s angry tone. _“Don’t you ever say that, and don’t you ever think that.”_ Sehun frowned before his face softened. _“Your life is precious, Kyungie. Please don’t ever say that…”_

 

 _“It’s my fate that I had to die that day”_ Sehun rested his head above Kyungsoo’s; the latter’s cradled against his neck. _“It’s your fate to have survived that accident.”_ Kyungsoo made a noise, as if to argue against the other’s words, but Sehun shushed him gently. _“Look around you, Kyungie. You have someone who cares for you, who loves you… don’t go around saying such things easily. What would they feel if you were to give up your life just like that?”_ Kyungsoo shook his head. “I don’t have anyone, Sehun.” He peered up at the ghost of his dead boyfriend. “I only have you in my life, you know that. My parents have never been part of my picture-”

 

 _“You only **had** me, Kyungie.” _Sehun corrected. _“You have someone else now.”_ He turned to stare into the distance where he could just about make out the figure of the boy who’d accompanied Kyungsoo to his grave. _“The boy that came with you today, Kyungie.”_ It was then that Kyungsoo remembered about Jongin. He looked up quickly, eyes darting around to try and locate the said boy. _“Did you know he was the one that tried to help me the day of the accident?”_ Sehun smiled, _“Do you not think that it’s also part of our fate that Kim Jongin came into our lives that day, because I do.”_ Kyungsoo frowned. “I don’t get what you’re trying to say.”

 

 _“There are no lucky coincidences, Kyungsoo. It was fate that I had to leave you that day, and it was fate that Jongin came into the picture then.”_ Sehun concluded, turning a blind eye to the obvious question on the other’s face. _“I’m glad that boy is part of your life now, Kyungie. I’m glad you’ve moved on.”_ Kyungsoo actually had to take a step back. _“Have you not moved on?”_ Sehun frowned, _“I thought you and Jongin are together.”_ Kyungsoo gasped and quickly denied it. “We’re not in that kind of a relationship!” Sehun’s expression could only be described as unconvinced. _“Then what kind of a relationship do you two have?”_

 

Kyungsoo didn’t expect for that question to stump him. But it did. 

 

Because, who is Jongin to him? The word _friend_ would not suffice as an accurate description after all they’d gone through the past month. He couldn’t deny the stirring feelings in his chest whenever he was near Jongin, but the mere thought of Sehun; the thought that having feelings for Jongin was akin to betraying Sehun’s love for him, was enough for Kyungsoo to bury every thought he had for the other buried deep in the back of his mind. “I don’t know.” He whispered after a moment of deliberation. “I really don’t.” Kyungsoo frowned at Sehun. But the latter shook his head and smiled gently at the other. _“Your heart knows it, Kyungie.”_ Sehun poked at Kyungsoo’s chest with a finger, before moving his hand to caress his head, _“Your mind, not so much, because you’re still hung on the memory of being in love with me.”_

 

“But I do still love you.” Kyungsoo tried to go for a convincing tone, but even he wasn’t persuaded by his words. “Isn’t that why your ghost is still around and that I can still see you… because you haven’t moved on and you’re waiting for your soulmate’s ghost? I’m-” Sehun could only exhale deeply before holding onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders, dark eyes staring deep into the latter’s. _“I’m not your soulmate, Kyungsoo.”_ He didn’t miss the hurt flashing across the other’s eyes. _“We loved each other, yes. But not every pair of lovers are actual soulmates, Kyungie.”_ _Then how do you define soulmates?_ Kyungsoo wanted to ask because he had assumed that anyone in love were soulmates, which apparently isn’t true. _“ **Soulmates have this indescribable pull they feel for each other. When one’s sad, the other will have this unexplainable urge to comfort the other, to make the other happy again. Soulmates naturally gravitate towards each other, like if their bodies were not two but halves of a whole, where one goes the other follows. That’s soulmates for you.** ” _Kyungsoo didn’t know why his eyes searched for Jongin’s figure in the distance.

 

But maybe he knew now, because Sehun had spelled it all out for him.

 

 _“I found my soulmate.”_ Sehun blurted out. _“I was only waiting to see you one last time before I leave. I wanted to make sure that you’ve moved on… You deserve to move on. I was even determined to help you find your soulmate before I left because I don’t want you to be alone anymore, Kyungsoo.”_ The said boy finally allowed a small smile, albeit a sad one, to appear on his face. _“But I don’t think you need my help anymore.”_ There was a very telling look in Sehun’s eyes and Kyungsoo knew what he was referring to at once. _“Introduce me to Jongin?”_ He tried for a lighthearted smile. _“This boy has been coming to my grave every year but I’ve never heard him say anything to me other than his countless apologies and the guilt he carries for not being able to save me.”_ Kyungsoo felt his heart clenched as he turned to look in Jongin’s direction. Sehun gently picked up Kyungsoo’s hand and tugged him forward, towards Jongin. Not in the most literal sense – pulling him _physically_ forward, but it was a step in the right direction; Sehun was leading Kyungsoo to his future.

 

* * *

 

Jongin jolted and spun around when he heard the approaching footsteps and Kyungsoo’s soft call of his name. His eyes darted down to the other’s half-lifted hand, and he just knew that Kyungsoo had brought Sehun with him. “Sehun, meet Jongin.” The other gestured to him, “Jongin, meet Sehun.” Kyungsoo finally lifted his head to look at him, really look Jongin in the eyes. “H-Hello.” The latter hesitated before inclining his head slightly in Sehun’s direction. “Sehun wanted to meet you once before he leaves.” Kyungsoo explained. _Oh…_ Jongin frowned. “Leave?” He tilted his head to the side, “As in…”

 

“Yes, leave, as in move on.” Kyungsoo blinked, “He’s found his soulmate.” It took quite some time before the words registered in Jongin’s mind. But the most glaring thought was that Kyungsoo isn’t Sehun’s soulmate. Jongin briefly wonders if it was okay for him to feel heartened that the other didn’t belong with the other. “I’m not going to tell him that!” Kyungsoo’s raised voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The blush was obvious on the other’s face, and it made Jongin extremely curious of what the pair was conversing about.

 

Jongin waited patiently, and finally, Kyungsoo faced him with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Apparently, Sehun had won in their mini argument. “Sehun says that he’s happy you’re part of my life now.” Kyungsoo mumbles. Jongin frowned and strained to hear the other. “And that he wishes for you to always remain so.” A small smile was slowly creeping onto Jongin’s face. “He thanks you for constantly looking out for me, for caring for me, for” Kyungsoo hesitated before wincing. Jongin figured Sehun must have done something to the other; hit him probably, “for possiblylovingmemorethanafriendwould *a pause* “becausehethinksit’sfatethatourlivescrossed.” Kyungsoo had to take a deep breath after he concluded his long ramble. _And that he doesn’t think we’re mere friends but soulmates ourselves._ He didn’t say it out though, choosing to eye the other in hopes that he’d get what he was trying to say.

 

Jongin was full out smiling then because he _knew_.

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” They were seated on a bus again, just minutes after having sent off Sehun. Jongin turned his face to the side and studied Kyungsoo’s calm face. He wanted to make sure that the other was fine after saying goodbye to his former boyfriend. Kyungsoo nodded and rested his head against Jongin’s shoulder. Neither noticed the smile that bloomed on each other’s faces because of that one small action. “I’m fine.” _More than fine really._ Kyungsoo replied. It was the truth; he wasn’t distraught when he let Sehun go earlier, he’d teared because he was only human and they did spend more than just a couple of years together as a couple, but when it came time, Kyungsoo did let go and he finds no regret leaving him. The only thing that left was the slight weight on his mind, the thought that he was still in love with his dead boyfriend.

 

It was replaced by a fresher weight in his heart though. Kyungsoo sighed and nuzzled into Jongin’s shoulder. Because someone else had cemented a place in his heart, and it wasn’t forced, it was inevitable. It was natural, almost fated. Kyungsoo smiles; he understood now why Sehun had used that word to describe his and Jongin’s relationship. And he was starting to believe it himself.

 

That Jongin and him, they were _soulmates._

 

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments on what you thought of the fic <3


End file.
